Eventually
by Missing Bones
Summary: Missing Bones #07 para 5.01 - “De uma forma ou de outra, tudo acontece... eventualmente.”


**Missing Bones #07

* * *

**

**Título:** "Eventually"  
**Autor:** Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle  
**Categoria:** B&B: 5ª Temporada, Missing Scene, One Shot, Fluffy  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 01  
**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** **"**De uma forma ou de outra, tudo acontece... eventualmente."

* * *

**"****Eventually"****  
****Booth & Brennan****  
****Romance****  
****Oneshot Pós-The Harbingers in the Fountain / Cena Final****  
****By Bruninha Galle e Rebeca Maria

* * *

**

"O que Srta. Harmonia quis dizer com 'tudo isso acaba bem eventualmente'?"

Booth fechou os olhos por um breve momento, ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava, exasperado e um pouco cansado. Suas mãos inconscientemente ajeitaram o nó da gravata preta e ele ficou grato ao perceber que sua parceira não vira seus gestos, ocupada em desviar das pessoas que estavam em seu caminho até a mesa deles no Dinner. Fora escolha dela ir até ali aquela noite, e quando questionada pelo motivo, a resposta fora bem simples: "Eu quero ajudar você a se recuperar. O Dinner nos trás boas lembranças." Ele ficara surpreso pela atitude, e em troca, a lançou um dos seus famosos sorrisos charmosos.

"Você sabe que não faz sentido acreditar nisso, certo?" – Brennan sentou no lugar habitual e acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Booth tomava seu lugar à frente dela.

"Nós podemos sempre ter esperança, Bones."

"Esperança é um sentimento irracional, Booth. E trás expectativa, o que leva a decepção."

"Bones..."

"O que te fez mudar de opinião?" – Ele franziu o cenho, inclinando seu corpo para frente e apoiando os cotovelos na ponta da mesa. A garçonete apareceu ao lado deles antes que qualquer um pudesse falar de novo, e apenas após fazerem os pedidos – um enorme pedaço de torta para ele e um sanduíche natural com suco para ela – Booth voltou a falar.

"Do que você está falando agora?"

"Você não acreditava em videntes no começo do caso. E agora você parece acreditar. O que te fez mudar de idéia?" – Ele soltou outro suspiro, e dessa vez, ela inevitavelmente escutou, mas não comentou, preferindo encostar-se no banco e esperar pela resposta. Ela estava genuinamente curiosa, lembrava de como ele botara a língua para fora e desdenhara de Angela, surpreendendo-a até, por não acreditar em pessoas como Avalon Harmonia.

"Não importa, Bones." – Ela não precisou pedir de novo, a forma como sua cabeça se inclinou, sem entender e seus olhos invadiram os dele, pedindo por uma explicação, foram o suficiente para o terceiro suspiro e pela resposta. – "Ela acertou vários aspectos do caso."

"Você não é um bom mentiroso. Pelo menos, não para mim." – Ele apenas a encarou, desafiando-a a continuar. - "E eu acho que não tem nada a ver com o caso."

"E com o que você acha que tem a ver?" – Booth desejou ter ficado calado ao ouvir a resposta dela.

"Acho que tem a ver com o seu sonho e com o que você viveu nele."

Booth franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar de quando ela se tornara uma leitora tão boa _dele_. No final das contas ele podia ter se esquecido de muitas coisas, mas ele não tinha esquecido de como ela era alheia às pessoas e de como ela não conseguia entendê-las.

"Como poderia ter a ver com o meu sonho, Bones? Era só um sonho..."

"Mas você mesmo vive dizendo que foi muito real."

"E foi." – ele falou e então calou-se por um segundo, sustentando o olhar que ela lhe lançava – "Mas foi um _sonho_, o que quer dizer que por mais real que parecesse, não era de verdade. Então não tem como tudo isso acabar eventualmente, se nem começou." – o olhar dela estreitou e os lábios se moveram, e Booth soube que ela estava confusa.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa."

"Apenas esqueça, Bones."

Ela estava pronta para falar algo mais quando a garçonete parou do lado da mesa deles para deixar o jantar.

"Seu braço está..." – ele começou, tirando um primeiro pedaço da torta – "...você sabe, melhor?"

"Não dói. Eu tomei os antibióticos e os analgésicos corretamente, então cicatrizou bem."

"Você não me deixou ir para o hospital com você."

"Não era nada de mais, Booth. Era um corte de um bisturi, bastava apenas suturar e tomar as precauções contra uma possível infecção, que não ocorreu. Eu estou bem."

"É, eu sei, mas..."

"Eu entendo suas tendências de macho alpha protetor, Booth. E você não esqueceu isso, pelo que vejo."

"Não." – ele riu brevemente, assim como ela, e então eles estavam sustentando o olhar um do outro novamente.

"Você..." – ela quebrou o olhar, baixando-o para o sanduíche na mesa – "Você não lembra mesmo que odiava palhaços?"

A voz dela – quebrada e temerosa - traia seus olhos firmes, que tentavam não mostrar nenhuma emoção. Brennan não desviou o olhar, mesmo sabendo que assim como ela fez com ele, Booth saberia lê-la, interpretá-la. Em sua mente, e não importava o quanto fosse irracional, era algo que ele não esqueceria como fazer. Por ela.

Ele gostaria de conseguir mentir, mas minutos atrás, tivera sua prova de que isso não era possível. Não com ela. Ainda assim, protegê-la dos seus próprios problemas, medos e inseguranças, parecia ser melhor do que a verdade.

"Eu falei para o Sweets que odiava palhaços, porque eu sabia que era o que ele queria ouvir. E por um momento, eu realmente achava que isso era verdade. Palhaços são bizarros, mas eu..." – Ele voltou a olhar para torta, enfiando o garfo nela, e deixando-o lá. – "Não tive vontade de atirar naquele que nos abordou na rua." - Brennan assentiu, quase melancólica.

"Talvez eu não esteja 110% no fim das contas."

"Não existe isso de,"

"Eu sei, Bones." – Ele a cortou, e recolocou o garfo entre seus dedos. – "Só estou dizendo. Nós quase não fechamos o caso. E há quanto tempo isso não acontece? Não pode ser uma coincidência, certo?"

Ela estava prestes a discordar, mas o olhar que ele a lançou, implorando silenciosamente que não lhe desse probabilidades ou estatísticas, calou-a. Brennan deu um gole no seu suco, sem tirar seus olhos do parceiro e na sua expressão angustiada. Sua mente girava, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que retirasse aquele olhar desamparado, que o fizesse voltar a ser o Booth que ela conhecia.

"Você vai lembrar de tudo, Booth." – Antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, ela esticou um braço, colocando sua mão em cima da dele e apertando-a. Booth olhou dela para as mãos deles, um pequeno sorriso formando-se nos seus lábios ao voltar a encará-la. Ela sorriu de volta, segura. E ele sorriu ainda mais, contente.

Quando o momento tornou-se pesado e o olhar deles intenso demais, ambos viraram o rosto e ela, mais do que rápido, retraiu a mão. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, e aproveitaram para terminar o jantar.

"Você está usando as meias coloridas." – ela comentou, assim que terminou e olhou-o esticando as pernas.

"Eu precisava tentar."

Ele fez um movimento no banco e retirou a carteira do bolso, retirando dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo jantar dos dois. Brennan olhou do dinheiro para Booth, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

"Nós sempre dividimos a conta." – ela comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior e mostrando uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Eu não..." – ele esticou a mão, na intenção de retirar uma das notas da mesa – "É só que..." – ela esticou a mão, pela segunda vez tocando a dele, e dessa vez fazendo-o soltar a nota na mesa, junto com a outra.

"Tudo bem, se você se sente confortável fazendo isso, Booth."

"Não é isso." – para falar bem a verdade, era isso sim – "Eu só..."

"Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você paga dessa vez. Não é como se você de vez em quando não insistisse em pagar tudo mesmo, afinal, não se mudam os hábitos de um macho alpha." – ele sorriu e então retraiu a mão.

Os dois levantaram-se e saíram do Royal Dinner. Brennan sempre observando-o, notando quando ele colocou a mão nas costas dela, guiando-a, abrindo a porta do carro para ela. Booth sentou-se no banco do motorista e deu um longo e profundo suspiro, deixando sua cabeça encostar no banco.

"Eu ainda não lembro das meias." – ele falou, num tom meio pesaroso – "Nem das gravatas, nem do cinto. Eu não lembro porque eu usava essas coisas. Eu ainda não..." – a mão dela tomou seu rumo até o ombro dele, fazendo-o virar a cabeça e encará-la.

"Você vai lembrar, Booth." – ela sorriu, reafirmando para ele o que ela acabara de falar – "Eventualmente." – e ele sorriu de volta, seguro de que no final tudo acabaria bem.

_Eventualmente._

**FIM**

**x.x.x**

**N/B&B: We are back, baby! Feliz ou infelizmente, 3 meses e um season finale que nos enlouqueceu depois, nossas madrugadas de sábado voltaram a ter alguma utilidade além de jogar conversa fora e/ou ler outras fanfics. Ou escrever as nossas, que sim, EVENTUALMENTE, continuaremos a atualizar. E eventualmente atualizaremos as Missing Bones e as Possible Bones. Eventualmente é a palavra da vez.**


End file.
